


rest stop

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh is desperate for a wank. alternately, josh isn't quick enough and dan finishes him off, but asks for josh to return the favor in a different sort of way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rest stop

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea from a video on tumblr of some guy wanking into a urinal. and i like dan getting peed on ok.

Rest stop. Finally.

A few of them are all in the rest stop bathroom. Max is outside smoking. Dan is fixing his hair in the mirror. Josh is waiting idly in the back for them to leave. He's in desperate need of a wank. He's not sure how to get them to leave him alone long enough to bust one out but Matt leaves and once Dan's sorted his hair he turns around to Josh.

“You gonna go?” he asks. Josh sighs. He figures he can lie his way out of this.

“Er, yeah,” Josh says. He shrugs. “I just wanted to have a breather. Crammed in a bus with a bunch of guys isn't very relaxing, y'know.” Dan smiles and nods, thinking he understands.

“That's fine then,” he says. “Promise we won't take off without you.”

Josh waits till the bathroom door shuts before he turns around to the nearest urinal and nearly rips his dick out of his pants. He spits in his hand. It only takes about thirty seconds of rough wanking, his free hand propping himself up on the top of the urinal, to get him rock hard, then he spits in his hand again and slows down a bit. He draws his strokes out longer, hilt to head and back. He sighs. Sweet fucking relief. It's been over a week since their last hotel room and the last shower they took he had to share with Dan. Which had been even worse than a shower on his own because then he was stuck looking at Dan's flawless body and fuck, did Josh just get even harder? He slides his eyes shut, letting his head conjure up the first fantasy it stumbles on.

Which happens to be Dan below him, his pretty mouth tight around his cock, Josh with a handful of his white-blonde hair, fucking down his throat, Dan letting out an appreciative noise with his eyes turned up to Josh's, locked, choking slightly, then pulling off and drooling spit and precum down his face and then his tongue up and down his underside, and Josh is getting close so he starts wanking and Dan leans back, his mouth open and waiting, tongue out, ready for Josh to-

“Josh, you still in here?”

Josh makes a noise that isn't really describable. It's kind of a scream, but it's frustrated and pleasured at the same time and it's Dan's voice and Josh was almost about to moan it.

“I-” Josh stutters, not knowing what to say. He gets as close to the urinal as he can, trying to hide his erection from Dan, looking over his shoulder. “I'm fine. Just another minute.”

Josh can tell by the look Dan's giving him that he doesn't buy it. Dan walks over, grabs Josh's shoulder, and pulls him back from the urinal, looking down. Dan's eyes widen at first, then he looks back up to Josh, whose face is hot red, and Dan smiles.

“If you needed to wank you should've just said so,” he says. He nudges Josh back and gets himself between Josh and the urinal before dropping down onto his knees and taking Josh in his hand.

Josh is still trying to figure out what is happening when Dan swallows him down whole.

Josh's breath shudders a bit as Dan starts moving his mouth on him, slowly, too slow. He whines. He puts both hands on the top of the urinal now, trying not to shove himself down Dan's throat. He's still not sure what's happening, really. Josh feels outside his own body, like he's looking down at Dan sucking somebody else's cock, but no, that's his, because he can feel himself hitting the back of Dan's mouth. And it's his voice that moans out Dan's name, soft, just above a breath.

Dan kind of smiles around Josh's cock at that, almost smugly. Josh is grabbing so tight at the top edge of the urinal that his fingertips are going white and he's panting, his mind somewhere between focusing on the best head of his life and worrying they'll be walked in on at any moment and how he kind of has to piss now. He whines. He staves off the latter and just then Dan makes a choking noise much like the one in Josh's little fantasy which makes him moan out loud.

“Fuck,” he hisses. “Dan. Fucking hell.”

Dan purrs, looking up at him, as if to say “Deal with it” or something to that effect. Josh whimpers. “Shit,” Josh whispers, his head dropping back and his eyes shutting. He can feel his jeans and his boxers slipping down and he means to fix them but his fingers are latched to the urinal. He can tell most of his ass is showing now. As if Dan reads his mind he reaches around and grabs his ass cheeks and pulls his hips forward, lodging his cock firmly down his throat, and Josh groans.

“Dan,” he growls. “I swear to god.”

Dan slides off, clearing his throat. He turns around and spits in the urinal and then swallows him up again, lips tight around his base, nose pressed into his stomach, and Josh's voice shakes.

“Please,” he chokes out.

Dan starts bobbing his head again, his nails digging into Josh's ass. He looks up, eyes locking on Josh's, as if to dare him to cum. He does. It's a mess and he jerks down Dan's throat, moaning sharply, higher than before. He gasps his name and a few curses and he feels Dan swallow and he pants hard. Josh's fingers ache as they let up their grip on the porcelain.

It's quiet for a long minute as Dan rides it out for him, making sure he's gotten everything before he lets Josh soften. He kisses his hip.

“I wish you'd told me sooner that you were so horny,” Dan says.

“Dan,” Josh says, breath still deep, “I love you dearly but I have to piss so I'd recommend you scoot over a bit.” Dan hesitates.

“Can you do it on me?” he asks softly, blushing.

Josh furrows his eyebrows. “Piss on you?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Dan says, nodding eagerly. “Please.”

Josh figures he owes Dan one so he nods “Sure,” and Dan smiles gratefully. He crawls to the side of the urinal and sticks just his head in, turning his face up at him a bit.

“Just not on my clothes please,” Dan says. “And not just in the mouth.”

Josh thinks this is a bit odd, but he lets it go anyway.

Dan's hair goes a bit dark, sticking to his forehead as Josh's piss spills over his face. He smiles, his tongue coming out to lick his lips, perfectly happy with having his head in a urinal and being given this gift of sorts, as a thank you even. He swallows a large mouthful and purrs. His hair is dripping now and it ends too soon and Dan faces down into the urinal then, watching piss drip from his bangs. He sighs.

“Thanks baby,” Dan says. Josh is zipping up.

“I'd give you a kiss, but...” Josh says, voice trailing off. Dan ruffles his hair and it sticks up a bit. He smiles, going over to the sink.

“It's fine; I'm not offended.” Dan sticks his head in the sink this time, rinsing out his hair. He doesn't feel like explaining why he smells like piss. Josh watches him wash up, kind of smiling. It was rather endearing, really, the way Dan wanted Josh to piss on him quite so desperately. Dan paper-towel-dries his hair and it's still damp. Josh hesitates for a second before pursing his lips out and Dan gives him a tiny peck on the lips. “Thank you,” he says softly.

“No, thank you,” Josh says, rolling his eyes. He starts walking to the door.

“No, thank you.”

“No, you.”

“No you.”

“Dan you're a piece of work you know that right?”


End file.
